


I Won't Leave You

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [13]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti just needs all the hugs, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, all the egos, little violence because Anti is attacking everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "Anti is sent on a solo mission but ends up disappearing without a trace. The others search for him, Dark hardest of all, but to no avail. About a week or two later Anti suddenly shows up while Dark and a few of the others are out doing something but he attacks them. They manage to subdue him and try to get him to tell them what's wrong but he just keeps calling them the enemy and saying he needs to destroy them. They realize that he's somehow being mind controlled. Even though Anti is physically not in control he can still comprehend everything he's doing but is unable to stop himself and feels terrible that he hurt some of his friends. Dark and the others figure out how to free him and take out the bad guy before reassuring Anti that none of it was his fault and that everything will be fine."-Mozarts FantasyA cute oneshot from a wonderful request! But I also had a dream about a scene for this so bonus!!





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about the egos and I woke up like "that's such a goOD SCENE!!" And then stayed in bed for like 3 more hours because I didn't want to get up yet. Have y'all ever just continued a dream in your mind even though you already woke up but you're just like "I'll just continue where it left off."
> 
> That.

"Send a message if anything comes up, alright?” Dark said, standing at the table in his office as he looked down at the plans and notes for the newest job.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Anti huffed, standing at the other end as he fiddled with his outfit, looking neater than what he usually wears.

Anti was going out alone for his part; he was good at staying out of sight and he was far from being defenseless as he always had a knife to summon. Along with his skills with technology, the glitchy ego could handle himself pretty well. Although Dark wasn’t too fond on sending people alone, he liked having a back-up plan and reassurances that if something were to happen, the job could still be handled properly, but the job they had now needed a few people to split up. Wilford and Marvin had already left to do their part, Chase was out gathering more information, both doctors were busy trying to analyze new information that Bim and the Host brought back, one of those things being a blood sample, and Dark was staying at the manor with Google trying to keep track of everything. Wilford and Marvin both had an earpiece in and were currently talking with Google, updating the android with their situation, and soon Anti would be out as well. The glitchy ego wouldn’t have an earpiece, they were worried about the frequencies being detected at the place he was going to, but he would have his phone with him.

“I’ll be fine, Darky, I’ve done more difficult jobs on my own before, this is just a recon. If nothing happens, then I won’t even be talking to anyone.”

“If.” Dark emphasized and frowned as he moved a few papers around on the desk.

“Yeah, if, Darky, doesn’t mean something’ll happen.” Anti sighed and stepped around the desk to stand next to the other. “If whatever the hell you’re thinking of up here happens-“ He said as he tapped the older being’s temple. “-then I can just glitch my way out of the building, okay? Poof.” He emphasized the last word by using his hands to make a small explosion-like gesture in front of himself.

“Still.” The older being added. “Don’t get too careless.”

“I know, Darky, I know. I take these things seriously.”

“Alright.” Dark finally sighed, taking a step back from the desk as he stood up straight. “Then that’s all.”

“Okay, see ya later.” The glitchy ego smirked and turned to walk out of the door.

 

 

Three days has passed. Three days since Anti first left and no one has heard from him since the second one. The last message the glitchy ego had sent only made it worse.

-“Going to be busy for a bit, I’ll text back when it’s clear.”

That meant Anti was going to be silent for a bit and he was letting the others know to expect a pause in the messages, but how long would that take? How long until they should worry?

Dark gave it three hours before he frowned at his phone, standing next to Google who was staring at monitor screens and scanning through notes in front of him. Wilford and Marvin had returned, sharing their concern as well, but Wil had told him to relax; Anti said it himself that he would be careful and leave if something were to go wrong.

“Give it a day, Dark, even all those police shows have that twenty-four hour waiting time.”

“Those shows are for entertainment; they aren’t real.” Dark pursed his lips.

Even so, Dark waited. He looked at the exact time that Anti sent his last message and waited exactly twenty-four hours from then. Each hour served to make his concern grow, and after twelve, he told Google to search for the glitchy ego’s phone.

“There’s no signal. He could’ve turned it off.” Google replied.

Dark stared back at the message on his phone. He’d text back “when it’s clear” meaning he could’ve gone into a room that needed him to turn off his phone. Clear from what? What was going on?

The older ego stayed in the room with Google during the night, sitting back in one of the chairs as he hoped to receive an answer soon. He felt his eyelids close, mind wanting to sleep, but he would fight with himself to stay awake. The android would look back at him from time to time, small frown on his face, but he would leave the older ego be. They stayed up all night, waiting for any sign, any indication that the glitchy ego was alright, until the twenty-four hour mark had passed.

“I’m going over there.” Dark said sternly as he stood up, checking his phone one final time before he put it away and prepared to leave.

“Dark, hold on, don’t act rashly.” Dr. Iplier tried to reason with him, though all of the egos were concerned about the other’s wellbeing. “You don’t know if going there could make things worse or not.”

“I’m not acting rashly, I waited patiently since the last message, and it’s been three days since he first left.”

He called Wilford over to join him, the two of them walking over to the entrance of the manor, and the pink ego checked the guns resting at his hips.

“We don’t know what happened over there; you need to be careful too.” The doctor sighed.

Dark gave a small nod of acknowledgement before gesturing for Wil to follow, both disappearing from sight as they left.

The building was quiet when they arrived, lights off and no sign of anyone currently being there. They walked inside hesitantly, Wil holding one of his guns out in front of him as the other ego turned around each corner. Each room was empty, electronics turned off, windows closed if there were any in the room, colors dark, but they stopped at a wide-open room towards the back. There was glass on the floor, broken pieces of what looked like plastic and metal, a chair crumbled against a wall, but what concerned them the most was the notable knife marks on a table and nicks on the wall.

“What do you think this means?” Wil asked as he walked over to the table, fingers brushing against the wooden surface and tracing the lines.

“Anti was here.” Dark said plainly, eyes narrowing at the room. “And now he’s not.”

He immediately called Google after that, telling the android to try tracking the phone once more but to also figure out where the signal was last when Anti sent the message and to find any information regarding where he or the organization that worked here would have gone. The egos all split up as well, some groups returning back to where they had gone to see if Anti was taken there, seeing as it was their only clues at the moment. Dark and Wilford looked around all the rooms, searching for any documents or notes, even checking the knife marks to see if Anti tried to leave some type of message. When nothing came up, Dark refrained himself from breaking one of the chairs in the room, grip tight on the weak wooden frame.

“Check any areas you think Anti would go to on his own.” Dark ordered, hoping it was something like that instead of the glitchy ego being taken.

He then left the building himself, mind trying to recall all of the spots Anti liked to go to when he wanted to be by himself for a while, and searched. There were a few abandoned buildings, some rooftops, the storage room of old arcade games, some spots surrounded by quiet scenery, a lake in a forest; he even checked all the places he had taken the other ego to when they went out together. There were no signs of Anti anywhere.

Google sent him a message, giving him as much information as he could, but the last place Anti’s location was recorded was at the building Dark and Wilford had first checked. Many of the other egos were already out investigating any places that Google identified as possible accomplices to the organization. Day turned to night, ending the fourth day from Anti’s departure, and Dark and Wilford met up on the roof of a restaurant.

“We should head back to the manor.” Wil said softly, both of them tired from searching all day. “We can meet up with the others and figure out what to do from there.”

“No… I’m still going to look.” Dark frowned, turning his head to look out at the streets below.

Wilford frowned back, wanting to say something, but stayed quiet and put a hand on the other being’s shoulder.

“We’re all worried about Anti…” Wil finally murmured, following the other’s gaze out to the street. “Don’t make us worry about you too.”

The pink ego left shortly after that, returning to the manor with the others, while Dark stayed behind. He returned to the same places he checked before, thinking Anti might have showed up later, maybe they had just missed one another, or maybe the other ego was there for a moment and there would be something to show it. Everything was still in its place, though; everything just as quiet and unmoving as before.

The older ego stayed up all night, fighting his worry by continuously searching from place to place. Maybe Anti would be here, maybe he just had to look a little longer; maybe the next place he looked would have the glitchy ego waiting for him. The thought of that made the older ego curse under his breath; Anti hurt somewhere, unable to get home, waiting for Dark. He had to keep looking.

The sun rose on the fifth day, still no information about the other ego, and Dark didn’t return to the manor. Others would message him, asking if he was alright, and he responded with a one worded “yes” before he would continue looking. His appearance was starting to look disheveled, colors starting to fade to a more grayish tone as he used up more of his energy without resting.

It was the morning of the sixth day, sun not above the horizon yet so the skies were still dark, when Dark finally returned to the manor. He wasn’t planning on staying long, only wanting to regain a bit of his energy so he could continue looking, but Wilford put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit on the couch.

“Dark.” He said in a sad tone, making Dark frown since Wil was never one to speak without a smile or bubbly voice. “You need to stay here.”

“I can’t; I’m not going to give up yet.”

“Dark, you’re _exhausted_.” Wil stressed, moving to sit down next to him. “You look awful."

They looked at one another, eyes glossy with unshed tears, showing what words couldn’t describe, and the pink ego sighed.

“I don’t want to lose any more of my friends…” He said softly and Dark felt his hands clench for a second before he relaxed them. “But we can’t keep looking when we don’t know where to look. We have to take care of ourselves too, so when we figure out where he is, we’ll be at our best.”

Dark lowered his gaze, not wanting to look the other in the eye anymore, and stayed quiet. He felt himself lean forward, forehead thudding softly against the other’s shoulder, and neither of them said a word.

 

 

Nine days. It was nine days since Anti first left on his mission; seven since his last message. Dark was sitting on the concrete edge of a fountain in a park with a few of the other egos. It was night, stars speckled across the sky and the air was cool. Wilford wanted him to try to relax; the mental stress wasn’t doing anyone any good and Dark rarely left the monitors he watched with Google, hoping they would find something if they looked long enough.

They weren’t doing much, just taking in the view, and no other humans were around. Wil suggested that the change of scenery might help Dark think of a new idea, maybe see a different view of the situation, which is how he got the formal ego to agree to this.

Dark stared up at the night sky, watching the stars almost stare back as he thought about the human myth of wishing on them. He was starting to become lost on what to do. There have been plenty of times when Anti ran off by himself, but he would never go far, never somewhere that the others couldn’t find him, and he knew the others would worry over him. Anti has never been gone this long before. Something had to be wrong.

Chase and Wilford were sitting together for a while, presumably thinking the same things Dark was, and Dr. Iplier had visited to sit next to him on the fountain to ask how he was doing. None of them were doing too well, all of them worried that as each day went by, the chances of finding the glitchy ego were getting lower. No one wanted to say it aloud, none of them wanting to admit to themselves that they might not find him, but it lingered in the back of everyone’s mind.

Eventually Dark stood up, not wanting to be outside anymore as his thoughts were going down that unfavorable path, and the others agreed to leave. They were about to return to the Manor, the group tending to stick together these past few days, until Dark stopped and straightened up.

“Dark?” Edward questioned, causing the other egos to notice the older ego’s change in stature as well.

Dark held a hand up, signaling for them to be quiet as he turned around and looked at the small field of trees in the park. It was harder to see past those, light getting blocked from the tangles of leaves and branches, and he slowly approached them. The others didn’t move, watching him as he warily stepped closer to the shadows of the trees.

Silence.

“ _There you are_.”

Dark barely had a second to register what was said, let alone the voice that said it, before a figure dashed towards him. He felt the wind rush past him as he just managed to step to the side to avoid getting hit, eyes finding the glint of a knife, and he pushed himself backwards. He stood up straight, shadows wavering beside him as he prepared to fight off the new figure, and turned his head to see who it was.

“Anti!”

Chase’s voice made the older ego pause, eyes darting to the group for a moment in confusion, but as he looked back at the figure now in front of him, he saw the familiar dark green hair, knife in hand with a pointed grin, and eyes glowing a duller green. Dark was taken aback, eyes widening, part of him hoping that what he was seeing was real, that Anti was finally back with them, but the glitchy ego didn’t say a word as he lashed out at Dark once more.

Dark was left speechless, too many things rushing through his mind as everything happened rather suddenly, but he stepped to the side once more to dodge the other’s attack. His shoulders twisted to the side, face turned to watch the other slide past him, and their eyes met for a second.

“Anti.” Dark finally said out loud, but the glitchy being didn’t respond as he turned to attack once more.

The other egos finally joined in as well, initial shock wearing off as they rushed to help Dark. Anti growled at them, no longer targeting just Dark as he swiped at anyone who tried to get close. Chase tried to grab his arm, resulting in the glitchy ego cutting his hand with a snarl as he leaped backwards.

“Anti, what the hell is going on?!” Chase gasped, stepping back as well and the others stared at the new blood dotting the grass in red.

The others started getting cautious to approach the other, unsure of what to do, afraid of getting hurt but not wanting to hurt Anti either, but as the glitchy ego was distracted by Chase and Dark in front of him, Wilford approached him from behind as he wrapped his arms around the smaller ego’s figure. Anti immediately started thrashing around, caught off guard from the pink ego grabbing him, and swiped at the arms around him with the knife. Wilford winced, cuts stinging his arms, but he kept them in place and didn’t let go, eventually bringing the two of them down to sit on the grass.

The others then ran up to them, Chase grabbing one of the glitchy ego’s forearms to keep it still while JJ held onto the other one. Dark kneeled down to be in front of the growling ego, watching as he tried to pry himself away from the others, while Edward kneeled to the side as he tried to figure out what was causing this.

“Dark…” Wil said, quieter than usual, and a small frown formed on his face, showing confusion. “There’s… something wrong.”

“Something wrong? Of course there’s something wrong with him!” Chase exclaimed, struggling to keep the glitchy ego’s arm from moving as he tried to fight them still.

Dark, however, frowned back and knew that meant something. Wilford’s abilities were never fully understood, and although Dark knew him more than the others, it seemed the pink ego was sometimes blissfully unaware of the lengths of his own abilities as well. One thing Dark did know, though, was that Wilford had a better grasp at mental situations, sometimes knowing what’s going on in another person’s mind, like an inner monologue.

Dark scooted closer to the glitchy ego, reaching his hands up to cup the other’s cheeks and keep his face still, and looked into his eyes. Anti wouldn’t keep still, growling and trying to bite the formal ego’s hands, but when their eyes met, Dark saw the dull glow once more. _Dull_. Not lively or energetic like they usually are.

“Anti.” Dark murmured and the green eye’s glared at him. “What are you trying to do?”

“ _I’m going to kill you._ ” He sneered, then his grin widened as his eyes darted around to see the others. “ _I’m going to kill all of you!_ ”

JJ turned to Edward, expression utterly confused as it silently asked if the doctor knew what was wrong.

“I… I don’t know; there’s not too much I can do just by looking at him.” Edward frowned, picking up his phone as he starting scrolling through something on the screen.

“ _You’re all going to die!_ ” Anti continued, still jerking his arms and trying to break free. “ _The targets have to die!_ ”

“Targets? What? Anti what are you talking about?” Chase frowned and Dark knit his eyebrows together.

“Let him go.” Dark ordered and the others looked startled.

“What? H-he’s going to attack us again.” Chase added, confused as much as the others.

“Let him go and leave him to me.” The older ego restated, and after a bit of hesitance, the others let go of their hold on Anti.

The glitchy ego darted forwards as soon as he had the chance, grin wide as he slashed at Dark who was in front of him. The other egos stepped back, giving the two of them room as they watched them spin around each other between the green-haired ego’s attacks. Dark would dodge each one, eyes trained on the younger’s movements, and would speak in a calm voice.

“Anti.”

“ _You’re gonna die!_ ”

Another swipe of the knife as Anti lunged forwards.

“Anti, you need to calm down.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Anti lunged forwards ahead, Dark stepping aside like before, but this time Anti twisted his body and managed to nick the older’s shoulder. Dark quickly moved back, trying not to focus too much on that as he grabbed Anti’s wrist just before the knife reached his face.

“Anti.” He repeated, eyeing the knife close to his face. “It’s okay.”

The glitchy ego growled and tried to twist his hand, frowning when he couldn’t move it.

“I know this isn’t you.”

Anti tried to yank his hand away this time, pushing the older ego with his other hand as his energy sparked at the contact, causing Dark to stumble backwards a bit and let go. Anti was quick to strike again, and though the older ego caught the wrist once more, he could feel the prickle of the younger’s energy. He glanced down at the glitch’s free hand, seeing the fingers twitching, and only had a moment to realize what was going to happen before he looked up at the dull eyes and spoke softly.

“It’s going to be okay.”

The movement was sudden, Anti’s other hand glitching quickly as it summoned another knife, and everything went still.

Quiet.

Anti’s eyes were looking down, staring at the spot where the knife finally made contact, and Dark could feel the beginning sparks of pain making itself known. He grabbed the younger ego’s wrist, keeping the hand and knife steady, unmoving as it was lodged in his stomach, and he could feel the other shaking subtly.

“Anti…” Dark started, tasting a hint of blood in his mouth though he held himself back from spitting it up.

The two of them fell to their knees, Dark unable to hold himself up too well, and Anti continued to stare at the wound in the older’s stomach, watching blood seep through the clothes and slide down the knife. The glitch’s hand started trembling more, eyes slowly moving up, and when their eyes finally met, Dark could see a tear slide down the younger’s cheek, eyes glossy but no longer looking distant.

“There you are…” Dark said with a small smile, but couldn’t keep it for long as he winced and turned his head to the side to cough up blood.

His grip loosened on the other’s wrist and the glitch’s hand fell from the knife, green eyes looking down at his palm in disbelief before turning back to the blade. More tears fell from his eyes, mouth partly open, lips quivering, and a strangled sob escaped from his throat. He fell backwards, scrambling away from the older ego as he covered his mouth with one of his hands.

The other egos rushed to their sides after seeing that, most of them worried over Dark though JJ kneeled by the glitchy ego and tried to calm him down. Edward spoke up first, telling Dark not to move the knife and checked him over quickly. He had Wilford take the hurt ego back to the manor first, calling Henrik on his phone as well and giving the other doctor what details he needed to know. While they waited for Wil to return to take them back to the manor as well, they sat by Anti who wasn’t hurt but was struggling to make any type of comprehensible sound, tears streaming down his face now while shaking badly.

He didn’t move when others put a hand on his shoulder, too lost in his own thoughts, and the others figured he had snapped out of whatever trance he was in before. Wil returned shortly, informing them that Dark was in the medical room at the manor and Henrik was with him. Edward put an arm around Anti, holding him up as Wilford took the two of them back next.

They tried to get Anti into the medical room as well, wanting to check him to make sure he was alright too, but once the green-haired ego saw Dark laying on the bed in there, he shook his head harshly and glitched away.

They worried more about Dark first, though, and the doctors started to take care of his wound. Thankfully, since Dark wasn’t human, he could endure more and heal quicker. He was confined to the bed for the rest of the night, told to get some rest and let the wound heal. By the next day, although the area around the wound still looked rough, it had closed up and was no longer bleeding.

The formal ego had gotten up, returning to his room to take a shower, and found Anti sitting on the floor, knees tucked in and hiding his face as he leaned against the bed. He thought for a moment, humming softly as he walked into the connected bathroom and turned on the faucet for a bath instead. His shirt had already been removed from when his wound was being treated, so he stood just in his dress pants for a while as he waited for the water to warm up. As the water started to fill the tub, he walked back out to the bedroom over to the younger ego. He carefully picked the younger up, carrying him over to the bathroom and set him down on the toilet lid. Anti didn’t move, not looking Dark in the eye as the older ego removed his shirt, and eventually the two of them were down to just their boxers. Once the tub was filled, the older ego turned off the faucet before he motioned for the other to come over. Anti was still looking down, walking over lightly, and quietly took off the last piece of clothing as he stepped into the tub.

They had a nice bathroom, the tub being larger than a standard one, so they had the space to both lay under the water as Dark joined the other. He laid on his back, head resting against the slanted edge comfortably, and Anti immediately wrapped an arm around his torso as he tucked his head underneath the older ego’s. Dark felt the younger’s hand trace his side lightly, staying like that for a while, but the hand had slowly moved towards his stomach until a thumb brushed the scar. He brought one of his own hands up, carding through the younger’s hair in a comforting manner as he felt a tear drop onto his skin.

“Breathe.” He said softly, taking the younger’s hand that was touching the scar and moved it up to his chest.

There was his pulse, a steady rhythm beating slowly, and the younger ego sniffled.

“I’m still here.”

Anti moved to try to hide his face more, hand tense against the other, but he kept it in place.

“I… I didn’t…” Anti murmured, voice weak.

“It wasn’t your fault; it’s okay.” The older reassured.

“Last night… when you were asleep…” Anti started after a pause. “Henrik and Edward came to check on me…”

“Are you alright?”

“They had Host do something… I’m not entirely sure what had happened, but Host said that I’m okay now… I’m not going to turn back into…” The glitchy ego trailed off, but Dark understood what it meant. “I think… I saw blood trailing down from the… his eyes? Is he okay?”

“Yes; he’ll be fine.” Dark murmured. “It happens sometimes if he overexerts himself.”

They didn’t say anything else after that and stayed in place, neither of them wanting to move either. When the water started to cool, Dark pushed the two of them to sit upwards so they could wash their hair and finish rinsing themselves. Afterwards, they returned to the bedroom, Anti putting on pajamas while Dark put on a lighter style of dress clothes. 

Anti still looked worried and he followed Dark closely as they left the bedroom and walked down to the living room. Many of the others were there, all thankful to see that Anti was alright, though they could tell he needed some time to relax and gave him space. He winced when he saw Wilford enter the room, sleeves rolled up revealing white bandages around his arms. However, when Wil saw the younger ego, he smiled softly and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the younger and hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re back.” The pink ego said, though he noticed Anti looking at the bandages with a frown. “Oh, don’t you worry about those.”

“But I caused it-“

“No you didn’t, you did nothing wrong. Besides, these’ll heal in no time and everything will be just fine.” Wil added, stepping back as his attention turned to Dark. “Although… I have other news. Google found the guy behind this.”

Dark frowned and Anti tensed up, eyes wide as he hugged himself.

“W-what, I can’t, what if he-“

“Anti, it’s okay, you’re not going back there.” Dark cut him off, putting an arm around the younger’s shoulders before looking back at Wil. “Would you be able to take care of him?”

“Oh, we’ve been working out a plan as soon as we found him.” Wilford smirked. “It’ll take ten minutes, tops.”

Dark then nodded, watching the pink ego leave to gather some of his things, and went to make a quick meal for Anti and himself. It was quiet for a while, Anti clearly still worried about the whole situation, but he seemed to ease up a little when he saw Wilford return unharmed.

The others reassured the glitchy ego that everything would be alright; none of them blamed him for what happened, but it still took a while for him to forgive himself for it.

That night, Anti woke up in tears, sitting up quickly and waking up Dark by doing so. The older ego wiped his tears away while listening to him explain the nightmare between sniffles; the image of a bloody knife and a lifeless body still clouding his mind.

“Look at me.” Dark said softly as the two of them sat facing each other on the bed.

Anti had his eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from falling, but he brought a hand up to rub them away as he opened his eyes to see the other. Dark was watching him carefully, no sign of being upset by this, but the older ego had also removed the cover he had over himself, revealing his true appearance of grey tones with echoes of red and blue around him.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The older ego murmured and smiled a little. “It won’t be that easy to get rid of me.”

Anti wiped at his face again, lowering his own façade as his appearance changed to its greener tones, and Dark cupped his cheeks as he rested their foreheads together.

“We’re an odd pair, aren’t we…?” Anti mumbled, right hand reaching up to touch one of the other’s hands.

“Perhaps.”

They stayed like that, eventually laying back down onto the bed, and though it was odd for them to sleep in their real forms, not being used to it, Anti felt his mind calm down at the gesture. It would be alright; Dark was here and that wasn’t going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, red green blue are the three primary colors for light; together these boys can make the rainbow!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
